Electronic modules, termed here generically as “devices”, including for example computers and peripherals, cell phones, cameras, memory sticks, and other electronics that share power or data over more than one interconnect interface, typically have a separate connector for each interface and the connectors are “keyed” so that each “plug” connector may be inserted into only one species of “receptacle”. This requires the user to ensure that the connectors are properly oriented and mated before insertion, at risk otherwise of damaging the connector or the electrical circuitry of the devices.
Many electronic communication and power interfaces exist. Devices communicate using, for example, parallel, serial, PS/2, Universal Serial Bus (USB), and FireWire interfaces. Recent introductions include proprietary interfaces such as LIGHTNING® (Apple, Cupertino Calif.) and THUNDERBOLT® (Intel, Santa Clara, Calif.). USB is a more generally recognized universal standard for charging, and is available in three generations: 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0 for increased power sharing.
Typically the devices include an opening in the housing that exposes a male part of the connector. The female part is an edge of a circuit board having exposed pins or receptacles for receiving a male part. The male part may include an array of pins and wire harness, where the pins are adapted for engaging receptacles in the circuit board connector. The number of pins varies and may be between 4 and 30, for example, without limitation thereto. The roles of male and female may be interchanged if desired, but a male pin/female receptacle combination is typical.
Usability and durability are significant problems with all such interfaces. USB connectors, for example, are rated for only 1500 cycles of insertion and deletion. USB 3.0 was developed to increase bandwidth and power capacity to up to 1 Amp, and THUNDERBOLT was developed with a speed of 128 GB/sec. Mini-USB was developed with trapezoidal body that helps in “keying” orientation of power and ground and has folded lateral walls for increased rigidity. All such connectors have been widely criticized for their capacity to collect foreign matter. Orientation is also problematic; as the connectors become smaller, difficulty in correctly aligning the connector increases. A micro-USB port connector is also available. Thus the field continues to evolve.
Interfaces having magnetic couplings are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,577 to SONY, U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526 to APPLE, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,315 to Goetz. US Pat. Appl. No. 2004/0209489 to INTEL sought to use a magnetic coupling in a docking device. Magnetic interfacial couplings have also pads instead of pins, and have been promoted because they are more sanitary than pin connectors. They also have a lower profile, permitting reduced device dimensions. However, the technology is not yet widely used and is most commonly seen in dedicated devices based on proprietary couplings that are operative only when installed in one prescribed orientation.
A need remains therefor for interfaces that are interoperable in connecting one device to another, so that users are not compelled to rely on keying of the interface connector to ensure that pins or pads are lined up correctly. Bi-directional interfaces are desired that are smart in mating up correctly in either of two orientations so as to automatically prevent damage caused by reversing the orientation of the connector parts.